The present application relates to projectiles, and more particularly to an extended range non-propulsive projectile.
Conventional non-propulsive projectiles such as bullets, shells, mortars, or other non-propelled aeroshell projectiles are range and terminal energy limited primarily due to the projectiles drag. On a representative projectile, a fore body section generates approximately 65% of the total drag, skin friction generates approximately 5% of the total drag and a base section generates approximately 30% of the total drag. Base drag contributes generally to a relatively large part of the total drag and depends upon the fact that the base pressure due to the resulting wake flow aft of the base section is lower than the ambient air pressure.
Some high velocity projectiles are shape optimized to minimize drag. One such shape optimized projectile includes an aft section shaped to define a reduced diameter or “boat-tail” shape to minimize base drag. Although effective, projectile shape optimization is inherently limited by design objectives of the particular projectile such as mass, payload, and terminal energy.